


Picture Pages

by AthenaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Seastarved, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaScarlet/pseuds/AthenaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tries to use a blender! Emma sleeps on the ground in Neverland! And more! A series of one-shots based on prompts from seastarved on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smooth Move

_Based on a[prompt challenge](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/post/107329252753/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-1-so) from [seastarved](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/). The prompt said it was a little dark, but I’m rebelling or something so here’s a fluffy drabble instead! _

Emma had tried to climb out of bed a half hour ago, but the voices in the other room stopped her. Killian thought he had been sneaky, quietly getting up without disturbing her slumber, but he left the door open and she could hear their quiet words in the kitchen. It was all so domestic and endearing and sweet. Well, sort of sweet.

"Bloody hell, how do you operate this thing?" Killian asked as she heard his hook clink against the metal toaster.

"Just drop the bread in the slots and press that button down," Henry explained.

She heard the toaster’s spring collapse as Killian did as he was told by her son. That was followed by more “bloody hell”s and more descriptions from Henry as he tried to explain how to make eggs and pancakes. At least she could hear the coffee maker brewing — something she taught Killian how to do a few weeks ago.

Emma figured it was time to finally get up and lend her boys a hand in the kitchen. It sounded like they were struggling with some sort of machine she couldn’t totally identify simply by the noise it made as they banged it around. She sighed and rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of yoga pants off the floor and pulling them on before going to join her breakfast bunch.

Henry and Killian had their backs to her as she quietly padded across the floor behind them.

"So you just put the things in there?" Killian asked.

"I think so," Henry responded, a note of confusion in his voice.

"But what do these buttons do?" Killian said. "And where does this bloody thing go?"

"Uh…"

The two of them stood still as they tried to assess something that Emma couldn’t see on the counter in front of them.

"What’s going on?" Emma said, adding a bit of volume to her voice to startle them a bit.

And startle them it did. The two of them quickly swung around to see her standing there, causing Henry to drop the top of the blender as Killian’s hook accidentally hit some random button on the front of it. Blended strawberries and bananas began to shoot out of the top of the pitcher while some sort of white dairy-based substance hit the ceiling and cupboard doors. Emma sprinted for the possessed machine, frantically hitting random buttons before her hands finally landed on the off switch.

She took a deep breath and looked up, too shocked to find any words to explain what just happened. Instead, she found her son and her pirate sheepishly staring back at her, red splotches on their cheeks and banana chunks in their hair from their failed attempt to make a fruit smoothie.

"Good morning, love!" Killian finally said, adding a flirty grin to ease the pain.

Henry looked around, assessing the blender’s damage to the kitchen before slumping his shoulders, aware of just how much work now lay before them.

"I’ll go get some towels," he said dejectedly.

As he headed to the linen closet, Killian took a step closer to Emma, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. Then he seductively licked his lip, causing her to break out of her shocked stupor.

"You do taste quite delicious,” he said as he teasingly raised an eyebrow towards her.

Emma’s eyes lingered on him before turning to look at the mess on the walls and ceiling.

"I’m going to take a shower," she said stoically as she turned and headed for the bathroom.

”I take it by your tone that I’m not invited.”

Emma smirked. Her pirate was so predictable. She frankly wouldn’t mind the company but felt it was better if she could pick the pieces of strawberry out of her hair with her dignity still intact. Plus, she wanted her kitchen clean and she wasn’t about to do the work herself.

"You’re not invited!" she yelled back.


	2. Ultraviolet

_Based on[another prompt challenge](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/post/107793514128/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-2-happy) from [seastarved](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/). Shout out to gillie, who will definitely get the U2 reference in my title._

“ul-tra-vi-o-let [adj.] - Used to describe rays of light past violet. Under ultraviolet light, things that are invisible to the naked eye become visible.”

She had to congratulate herself. It's not easy to have a Halloween party in a studio apartment with only two chairs from a dumpster dive and a bed, but everyone seemed to be having fun in Emma's place. She was having fun too, especially considering she had a gorgeous man lounging on her bed.

"So you're a modern pirate?" she asked.

"Captain Hook, love," Killian replied. "Hence the hook."

"First, that's a piece of plastic from a discount store. Second, Captain Hook wears a red coat. And third, none of that explains how you had so much leather in your closet."

"I need to leave some things to the imagination, lass," he said.

She smiled and took the last sip of her beer. "Am I going to have to bribe Liam for the answer?" she asked.

The two of them turned towards the older Jones brother standing in front of them, holding his beer with werewolf hands. Liam drained the last of his bottle and smirked.

"Some secrets should stay between brothers," he said. "Also, I need another drink."

Emma pushed herself off the bed, holding her hand out to take Liam's empty bottle. "I was on my way anyway."

She left the Jones boys behind to weave her way through her guests towards the corner nook that doubled as her kitchen. With a place that small, her kitchen consisted of a hot plate to warm pots and a bar fridge that was living up to its moniker tonight considering the only thing in it was beer.

Emma tossed the bottles into a small trash can she labeled for recycling and picked out three more beers from the fridge. Turning back, she caught sight of the Joneses charming her friend, Ruby, who was wearing a red flapper dress. Liam was being his smooth self as usual, Killian less so, but then that was exactly what they were like when Emma first met them a year ago.

A year? It didn't seem like it had been that long ago when she met the two of them while trying to take down a bail jumper down by the docks. It was Captain Liam who had tackled her bad guy and then tried to turn on the charm while his respectful lieutenant stood by, his strong arms keeping her perp in his place. In the months since, they had become fast friends. Like Emma, the boys' parents had left them to fend for themselves -- something that became an instant connecting thread among them. Liam once admitted he was trying to develop more than a friendship with Emma on the docks that day but soon realized he would rather her be the sister he never had.

Killian had once said the same thing to her, and she loved having that role in his life, but tonight was just reinforcing her belief that maybe that's not what she really wanted. As she stood there looking across her small apartment to the boys sitting on her bed, a dreadful thought began to creep its way into her head again: Emma wanted something more with Killian. She didn't know when it started to happen or why. She just began to realize that there was something more there -- at least from her side. And what was worse is that she never really had any indication from Killian that he felt the same way.

Taking a deep breath and pushing her emotions into a dark corner in her mind, she slowly worked her way through the crowd back to her bed. By now, Ruby had taken a seat next to Liam, causing Emma to squeeze herself between the Jones boys. She handed Liam his beer, then turned towards Killian, her fingers brushing against his, causing her to almost drop the beer in shock. Killian just smiled and took a sip from the bottle.

"This does not taste like rum, Swan," he said.

"It's called cheap beer, you scurvy pirate," she replied.

He put the bottle close to his lips and smirked. "I prefer dashing rapscallion," he said, taking another drink.

Emma smiled and quickly turned back to her other guests, trying to distract herself with the noise and conversation. It helped that Ruby was giving her crap for ditching her cat ears.

"Now you're just a woman in black leggings and a tank top."

"Ah, but even without the ears, she's still a minx," Killian said, giving her a wink that made her breath hitch even though she knew he was just joking.

Emma steered the conversation into more innocent territory, asking Ruby to entertain them with stories of her worst customers at the diner, and Liam soon jumped in to discuss the badly behaved bank execs on their booze cruise last week.

Emma finally got up and said goodbye to guests or chatted with some of her other friends. But as the night came to a close, she realized that there were only four of them left in her little space. As soon as Ruby excused herself to go freshen up, Liam was all over her with questions.

"So what's Ruby's story? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she crazy? How good of a friend is she really?"

"Whoa there, tiger," Emma replied.

"I'm a werewolf," Liam said. "Now talk quickly."

Emma put her arm around Liam. "She's awesome, but try not to bite, OK?" she said teasingly. “I can’t remember if there’s a full moon out tonight or not.”

Liam gave her a lopsided smile and a peck on the cheek before turning to his brother. "Don't wait up."

Killian smiled in reply. "Wasn't planning on it."

Ruby came out to say goodbye and Liam suavely said he could walk her home. Emma totally noticed the smile on Ruby's face as she walked out the door, leaving only Killian in Emma’s apartment. With her. Alone.

"So do I really have to worry about Liam not coming home tonight?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, Ruby can be a wolf in sheep's clothing sometimes, but I doubt he's going to get lucky," she replied.

Emma dumped the last of the trash in the garbage as Killian walked over to retrieve his hook from her bed. It was hard not to notice his devilish grin as he slid it back on.

"Alright, Swan. I better be off too. I want to see how long it will take me to hail a cab with this thing," he said enthusiastically before coming over to give her a hug. "It was a lovely evening with you as always."

"Yea, I'm glad you guys were able to make it," she replied.

Her hand casually slipped from her shoulder as he turned to walk out the door, and Emma was trying everything in her power to stop herself from making him stay. It wasn’t working.

"Um, Killian?"

His hand paused on the doorknob and he turned , his piercing blue eyes looking right at her.

"Listen, I was thinking about something, and it's really no big deal or anything. It's just ..." She looked up to see him staring at her, trying to anticipate the next words out of her mouth. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime? Like on a date?"

"What?" he asked her, a shocked look on his face as his hand slid from the doorknob.

She should have listened to the voice telling her this was a bad idea. "You know what?" she said, casually waving her hand in the air. "That sounded weird so just, um, just forg--"

She couldn't finish her sentence before Killian's lips slammed against hers, his arm finding the perfect spot in the small of her back to forcefully pull her closer to him. At first, she was too in shock to respond before she finally leaned in, reciprocating the hot passion on his lips. Her arms snaked around his waist under his heavy leather coat and she could feel the scratchiness of his chest on the skin above her low-cut tank top. There was a small "thud" as he dropped his stupid plastic hook to the ground, freeing his left hand to reach up and caress her cheek, directing the angle of her lips as he kissed her deeper.

Emma was getting light headed and she finally had to pull away slightly to catch her breath. She could feel Killian's scruff on her cheek, causing her to nervously laugh before he pulled back further to look at her.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he murmured. "It took you long enough, didn't it?"

She gave him a perplexed look. "What does that mean?"

Killian's hand came up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear before trying to smooth down her tousled hair. "I've been waiting months for you to give me a sign that you wanted something more."

Emma pulled back more, trying to calm the craziness in her head. "Months?"

A look of panic washed over Killian's face and Emma was worried that wasn't the right reaction. "That's sounds creepy, doesn't it?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It was just time wasted because we wouldn't say anything to one another."

Killian smiled, his happiness reaching well beyond his eyes. "Well, I'm just glad you did."

"You know, we'll have to tell Liam about this."

Killian hesitated. "I'd rather wait a little."

Emma realized she hadn't really thought about how Liam would react, and she started to get worried. "What do you think he's going to say?"

Killian smiled. "Probably ‘I told you so.’"

"He knew I felt this way?"

"He suspected," Killian said quietly before ducking his head so he could look into Emma's eyes as he stepped closer to her. "Now, can we please stop talking about my brother? I want to kiss you some more."

Emma smiled. "As you wish, captain."


	3. Star-Crossed

_Based on a[third prompt challenge](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/post/108451160703/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-3-happy) from [seastarved](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/)._

Emma couldn’t sleep, still restless after everything that had transpired that day.

Tinkerbell. Tinker. Freakin. Bell.

She was supposed to be used to this by now -- or at least that’s what she thought. She had finally accepted the fact that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. She knew that just on the other side of the campfire's warm embers was the Evil Queen. Hell, she was lying on the ground next to Captain Hook, a pirate who kindly poked a hole in a coconut for her earlier in the night. And still, her mind was having trouble accepting that she met an actual fairy today who was going to help her get her son back.

She rolled over on her back, replaying the plan over and over again in her head. They could use Tinkerbell to get into Pan’s camp. They could save Henry and maybe some of the Lost Boys. They could pack everyone up on the Jolly Roger and head home -- maybe. How were they going to be able to get home on that ship? They worked so hard to get there and get to Henry that they hadn’t really thought about how to get back -- something that Tinkerbell was quick to point out.

Looking up at the stars, Emma exhaled loudly and wondered if Henry could see the same night sky from where he was.

“I can hearing you thinking, Swan,” muttered the pirate next to her.

She turned to see Hook on the ground, his eyes still closed.

“Sorry, I can’t sleep,” she replied.

“I can tell," he said before opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbow. “What’s troubling you, Swan?”

She quickly glanced at him before looking up again. “Did you know the sky looks different here than it does in Storybrooke?”

The pirate sighed next to her. “You can’t sleep because the sky looks different?”

“I can’t sleep because I’m worried about …” For some reason, tonight, next to him, she couldn’t say her son’s name.

“Aye,” Hook said somberly.

She pushed down the emotion she was feeling by trying to focus on the stars above them. For all his bravado and pirate ego, she had to give Hook credit for knowing when to be restrained. He had fallen silent beside her -- maybe even too much so -- and she wondered what kind of emotions he had now that he was in this place again. It had become painfully obvious over the past few days that he would have never come back by choice. There was something about this place that haunted him just as her son’s disappearance here haunted her. She knew it was more than just about Pan for Hook, but she wasn’t exactly sure what.

“You know I hate to say this, love, but you are right.”

“Hmm?” she said, dragging herself back to reality.

“The stars.” The pirate pointed his hook skyward. “I noticed it when I came to Storybrooke with -- well, when I came to Storybrooke,” he said, giving her an awkward smile. “The stars is not the same here as it is there, but I’m not precisely sure why. Perhaps the different realms aren’t in the same place in the sky."

“Sounds plausible,” she replied.

Hook took a deep breath and put his head back against the log they were leaning on. “That was quite an observance, Swan. About the stars, I mean.”

Emma shrugged. “I lived in alot of different places, and the stars were always in the same place in the sky no matter where I went. I always found a little comfort in that when I was constantly being moved around.”

Hook laughed quietly beside her. “You sound like a sailor, Swan.”

She couldn’t help but smile. It was quite the compliment coming from a 300-year-old pirate, although he surprisingly had quite a few of them for her lately. Emma didn’t have the time or energy at that moment to really think about the reason for his change in demeanor. Maybe when she got back to Storybrooke, she could consider what it all meant. But she had other things to worry about for now, like Henry and an escape plan. Well, and something else.

“I met Tinkerbell today. I mean, I know you were there, but … It’s just weird."

The pirate laughed lightly beside her. “Ah, Tink,” he said wistfully. “I’ll try and tell you a good tale or two about Tink and I during our travels tomorrow. But just out of curiosity, Swan," he said, his tone becoming more serious. "Did she also fare poorly in the tales about her in your land?”

Emma smiled. “You mean, did she fare as poorly as the dreaded Captain Hook with the waxed moustache and the perm?” she teased.

“Nevermind,” Hook said sarcastically as he rolled over on his side, turning his back towards her.

She didn’t know why she did it, but she followed his lead, shifting to her side so she could face Hook’s back as they lay together. She felt some strange urge to reach out and rub her hand on his back as if she needed to apologize for the teasing or comfort him for whatever else was going on in his head that he hadn’t said. Instead, all she could do was acknowledge the comfort he had given to her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Hook moved slightly next to her, but it was enough to make her notice the tension leaving his shoulders. She imagined he probably was smiling a bit -- and not that flirty smile that was usually on his lips, but the genuine one she rarely saw that made it all the way to his eyes. When he finally responded to her, his voice seemed to have lost its edge and was instead replaced with only sweetness.

“Good night, love.”

Emma pulled her blanket up to keep herself warm as the fire slowly died out. After awhile, she finally figured Hook had fallen asleep, his breathing softer and more measured, and his body more relaxed.

"You are definitely better than the Captain Hook in my realm," she whispered.

She closed her eyes, finally able to quiet her brain for a bit as she let out a small sigh. That's when she heard his voice come up out of the darkness.

"Thank you, Emma."


	4. A Pirate's Dilemma

_Based on the[fourth prompt challenge](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/post/109118023013/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-4-happy) from [seastarved](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/)._

It felt like Emma was back at her old job, sitting in her yellow car staking out the back entrance of a bar. Only things were much different now.

First, the man she was waiting for was her boyfriend. Second, she didn’t have her handcuffs. And third, well, the third thing was that she was the Savior. She was a princess, her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, and everyone wanted to see her and thank her after she broke the curse the Evil Queen placed on the town.

Everyone except her boyfriend. She had left messages for Killian and had sent him repeated texts, but he hadn’t responded to any of them. Something was obviously wrong and it started with her breaking the curse. She just didn’t know exactly what that something was and not knowing was starting to eat at her.

Her ability to track anyone down proved to work again as Killian predictably walked out the back entrance of the Rabbit Hole in a t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He seemed to be so distracted by his thoughts that he never heard her car door slam or see her walking up to him.

"Killian!"

"Swan," he said in a dejected tone before slowly turning to face her.

She stopped a few feet from him and smiled. “”Hi,” she said casually.

“M’lady,” he replied, bowing his head slightly in her direction.

 _M’lady?_ That was a new one. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Killian gave her a tight sarcastic smile. “Things aren’t going well for me now that the Savior has broken the curse.”

“This isn't all puppies and unicorns for me either.”

He arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Probably because unicorns aren't real, Swan."

"Are you sure? Because my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming so anything is possible." She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Can you just tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Killian took a deep breath, looking up at the sky before directing his gaze back to her.

"I’m a villain."

Emma took a step back and stared at him. “No, you’re not.”

“I’m Captain Hook.”

Emma gave him a skeptical look. “The pirate?”

“That surprises you.”

“I was expecting a hook and a bad perm or something.”

“Sorry to disappoint, love,” he replied, looking down at the prosthetic hand he had been given in this world under the guise of losing it in a car accident.

Emma realized her sarcastic response to all this was quite different than the seriousness that must have been weighing on him the past few days. “I’m sorry, Killian. It’s just…” She took a step closer, trying to find some comfort by being near him. “This is all so strange for me.”

Killian scoffed. “Says the princess,” he muttered. “Swan, I’m a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. I don’t date princesses.”

Emma stared at him, trying to remember the last time he looked so depressed. “Listen, I know things are weird, but that doesn’t mean they have to change. Henry is still mine, and you’re still mine.” She pulled herself closer to him and tried to reach for his hand. “Killian, you belong to me.”

She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away, a look of sadness filling his eyes as he reflexively shoved his hand in his pocket.

“I just need some time.”

“OK.”

Emma gave him a small nod, standing there silently before him. Then she gave him a small awkward smile and started to walk back to her car. If this is what it was going to take for him to realize her feelings for him were the same even after this curse, then she was willing to walk away for now.

"Swan?"

She turned to see Killian still standing where she left him, his blue eyes piercing through her like they always did.

"There are people who are going to tell you that you're an amazing woman now that you're our Savior," he said. "But I knew you were an amazing woman even before that."

Emma couldn't help herself. She slowly walked back to him -- this man who was convinced he was a villain, and yet he told her the most honest thing anyone had ever told her. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, hearing a hum of contentment leave his lips as he buried his face in the nape of her neck. She never knew him as a pirate, he never knew her as a princess. In the months since they lost their friend Graham, Killian had proven to her that he was a true man of honor as they helped each other mourn the loss as friends -- and then become something more deep and special. Some stupid curse hadn’t changed that. She tightened her grip around Killian’s neck, feeling the rough scruff of his cheek against hers, reminding her that he was still the same man she cared for before she broke the curse.

“I should get going,” he said, reluctantly pulling away from her.

She smiled and took a few steps backwards towards her car, too afraid to take her eyes off of him. “Call me soon, OK? Just so we can talk -- or not talk. I mean, you know, not talk about the curse,” she added quickly. “Not that I was implying that we should do more enjoyable activities or something, even though -- you know what? Just ....” She took a deep breath and shoved her hands into the pockets of her red leather coat. “Just call, will you?”

Killian gave her a small smile and scratched nervously behind his ear. “I will.”

He finally gave a quick nod and started to head down the street towards his apartment. Emma couldn’t help but smile as she began heading back to her car. Mary Margaret had encouraged her to date Killian when he obviously started to develop feelings for her. She could only imagine what her mother’s reaction would be when she found her daughter was dating Captain Hook.


	5. If I Could Melt Your Heart

_Based on the[fifth prompt challenge](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/post/109814880858/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-5-happy) from [seastarved](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. (You can find all of them [here](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/tagged/chpc).)_

“Emma! Emma!”

She could hear Elsa’s voice echoing through the trees before she saw the flash of blue against the white snow as the Queen of Aradelle came running up to her.

“Emma, you have to come quick!”

Emma put her hand on the end of her gun in its holster. “What happened? Did you find the Snow Queen?”

“Emma, come on. You have to hurry!”

The woman in blue turned and ran back into the forest with Storybrooke’s sheriff on her heels. Emma was trying to keep her feet under her, which wasn’t so easy with all the snow on the ground that had somehow appeared after their first encounter with Ingrid.

But the worst was yet to come. There was a clearing ahead and Emma noticed something black against the white snow. It looked like the arm of a coat or a shirt maybe and…

She stopped in her tracks, the shock of what was in front of her causing her to freeze -- and not because of the cold weather.

“Elsa,” she said. “Elsa, is that Hook?”

The woman gave her a small nod. “You need to melt the ice before he gets too cold.”

Emma finally got her legs to move again and walk forward towards Hook lying in the snow. He had on his leather and his eyeliner and a thin sheet of ice, which enclosed his entire body.

“Who did this to him?”

“I did.”

Emma’s head jerked up to stare at Elsa. “You what?”

“I got here just as the Snow Queen was coming towards him, so I did what I could to protect him.”

“How is this protecting him?” Emma yelled.

“It’s just a thin layer to insulate him from Ingrid’s magic.”

Emma began to frantically look around for something to crack the ice. “OK, so I just need to chip at it -- or him -- or whatever.”

Elsa reached up and grabbed Emma’s hand before she could run back into the woods to find something to help. “It responds to magic, but all I have is the cold,” she explained. “That’s why you have to melt it.”

Emma gave her a nod and looked down at the pirate. His lips were still pink and his face had a bit of color in his cheeks. She bent down on her knees and placed her hand over his chest, hoping he could feel her reassuring touch.

“You’re going to come back to me, Killian,” she said quietly.

But try as she might, she couldn’t get her magic to work.

“Emma, you have to focus on the positive,” Elsa said. “You can do this.”

She looked at her hands and quickly pulled her gloves off, hoping more direct contact with him would kick start her magic. Emma placed her hand on his chest once again and could immediately tell that this time was different. Her hand began to tingle with warmth and her palm was getting wet as the ice below it melted. She quickly moved her other hand to his forehead and watched as his face began to be freed from its cold confines.

“Swan.”

She smiled and moved her hand. “Don’t worry, Killian. I’m just warming you up.”

He smiled up at her. “Well, this wouldn’t be the first time,” he replied in a teasing whisper.

“Shut up, pirate, and let me concentrate.”

Emma continued to grab parts of his body with her hands: his forearms, his stomach, his thighs. “Can you move your feet yet for me?”

He wiggles his feet around, shaking off little extra pieces of ice. “I think it may be another few days before I can take you dancing, Swan.”

“Do you think you can stand up?”

He nodded his head slightly and rose up on to his elbows. “A little help might be necessary,” he said as he strained to haul himself up from the snowy ground.

Emma stood and planted her feet, sticking out a hand for him. He grabbed it strongly and pulled, his muscles working extra hard in the cold. He finally stood on wobbly legs and put his arm around Emma’s shoulder for support. Elsa came up next to him to offer her own help on the other side. He looked down at her and smiled.

“I know I owe you gratitude for saving me,” he said with a smirk. “I just wish you didn’t have to turn me into an icicle in the process.”

Elsa smiled and put his hand around her neck to give him extra support. “I’m sorry about that,” she said. “And to be fair, it was Emma who thawed you out.”

He leaned over and kissed Emma’s forehead. “Well, she is the Savior,” he said, smiling.


	6. Black Sea

_Based on the a[prompt challenge](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/post/144611909028/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-1-happy) from [seastarved](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. (You can find all of them [here](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/tagged/chpc).)_

The captain stood on the deck of the Black Swan, the wind gently blowing open her black leather coat. The night was finally dark and quiet with most of the crew tucked in below deck as they made their way to the rendezvous point. It was a good position to be in after such a daring escape only hours earlier.

Emma turned to her first mate. "Ruby, why don't you take over for a bit while I check on our guest."

"My pleasure. I'll let you know if anything is amiss."

"Good," she replied. "Keep an eye in front of us and behind us. We can't be too careful."

"Aye, captain."

Emma nodded in approval and made her way across the deck towards the entrance to her captain's quarters. Opening the hatch, she was greeted with a warm light, a sign that there was at least one sailor still stirring below deck.

As she descended the ladder, her eyes found Killian Jones, hunched over maps laid out on her drafting table. His back was to her, giving her a view of the muscular shoulders and his tight ass. He worked with a rival ship, sure, but he was a friendly rival. There was no reason she couldn't enjoy the company or the view.

"Lieutenant."

He turned, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers and practically taking her breath away as he stood straighter. "Captain," he said. "I hope you've found your ship to be in order."

"Aye, I have. Thank you for caring for her while I was away," she replied. "Ruby, in particular, was signing your praises. I think you've made quite an impression on her, both as a sailor and a woman."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I find my interest may be with another."

He gave her a sly pirate smile that made it very clear to whom he was dedicated to, and Emma wasn't about to object. But for the moment, she needed to think of her ship.

"I see you're checking on our route."

"Aye," he said, turning back to the maps. "We should make it to the South Islands by morning and can find shelter in this cove before continuing on tomorrow night to rendezvous with Captain Jones."

Emma turned and gave him a smirk. " _Captain_ Jones?"

"Tease me all you like, captain," he said with a smile. "But I try hard to respect my brother around others, especially his peers."

"Well, I'll make sure he knows how respectful you are of his authority," Emma replied. "And I'll make sure to tell him how much I appreciated the help from his lieutenant."

Killian gave her a stoic nod and turned back to the maps. Emma took a step closer, partially to check the course he had plotted for them and partially to be near him. He smelled of sandalwood and the salt of the sea, something she had noticed as he stood at the door to the Evil Queen's cell when he helped her break out.

To be fair, it was her own fault that she got herself in that predicament in the first place. She was the one who had to improvise - and improvised incorrectly - when the queen's guard didn't follow their usual routine. She was exposed while the crews of the Jolly Roger and the Black Swan were able to complete their mission and grab the jewels from the royal treasuries.

Unfortunately, the success of their piracy plan came at a price: Emma's freedom. She was a liability and expendable. She knew it. She never expected anyone to come back for her. It was too dangerous, too risky. At least she trusted that her crew would be in good hands with Liam Jones while she perished under Regina's rule.

But it was Liam Jones who came to her rescue. Well, actually it was Liam who sent Killian to her rescue. Killian was the one who climbed aboard the Black Swan and helped pilot her back into port under the cover of darkness. And it was Killian who had orchestrated the rescue to get Emma out of the Evil Queen's clutches, using her crew in an elaborate scheme to break their captain out. That's why she was so surprised when she looked through the bars of her prison and saw blue eyes the color of the sea staring back at her.

She couldn't be in control herself anymore. She was strong and independent and the captain of a pirate ship. But she was also a woman with needs that could only be met by the strongest and most assured of pirates - and Killian had proven to be that.

As he stared down at the maps, his brow furrowed in thought, she pushed herself closer to him. He reacted immediately, his body going still against her own. She smiled, basking in the knowledge that she had this kind of effect on him.

"Killian, I want to thank you for going back for me."

"It was the right thing to do."

His voice had become husky and dark and it only encouraged her to continue. Her hand began to slink around to the front of his vest, her fingers caressing the silver clasps keeping it closed. She watched as he chest strained against them, his heart racing under her fingertips.

"Captain," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You can call me Emma tonight. You've earned that right after what you did for me."

His stoic professional manner melted away, his eyes quickly becoming stormy and filled with want and desire. "I hope that's not the only thing I've earned."

Emma shook her head. "No, you've earned more." She kissed his neck, just below his earlobe, eliciting a small moan from him. "So much more."

In one swift move, he turned quickly and gathered her up in his arms, his lips finding hers, his body pressing hard against her, the drafting desk digging into her back. She could tell he wanted her - needed her - as his hands began to roam her body and caress her curves. She reached behind her for the desk, using it to steady herself and keep her from falling deeper into his hold on her.

Then he pulled away slightly, his lips red and swollen in the dim light as he stared down at her in awe. Without taking his eyes off of hers, she could feel his hands slip under her black blouse, the skin of his calloused fingers warm against her back.

"I do hope you intend to pay me back in full this evening, Emma."

Her name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine, but her eyes never left his. "I'm not sure if I can make that promise, lieutenant, but I'm willing to try."

"It's Killian," he said in a dark voice as his hands began to unclasp the knotted braid in her hair. "When I make you moan with pleasure, I want my name on your lips."

Then he kissed her roughly, taking what he was owed, and she was more than happy to give it to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Based on the a[prompt challenge](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/post/145108602948/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-2-happy) from [seastarved](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. (You can find all of them [here](http://seastarved.tumblr.com/tagged/chpc).)_

Killian shouldn't be here tonight. He spent the last five nights working in this damn bar and the one night he has off, he's sitting on a stool drinking beer.

But it's his brother's bar and it's his brother behind the counter serving drinks to everyone, including him. So is it really that much of a problem if he finds comfort being near his brother after the absolute disasters of the past year?

"What are you doing here?" comes a calm voice from the woman who has her hand on Killian's shoulder.

He turns and smiles as his brother's girlfriend takes a seat next to him. Despite the fact that this is the Rabbit Hole and it's a bit of a dive bar, she seems to still fit in with her black suit and a pair of professional heels.

"Waiting for you, lass." He can't help but smile at her, but she has that kind of effect on everyone.

"Oi, Killian!" He looks up to see his brother walking over to put a cocktail napkin and a glass of white wine down. "Get your own girlfriend and stop flirting with mine."

He leans over the bar and kisses Elsa on the cheek, giving her a warm smile before he pulls away from her. Killian can't help but feel a tug in his chest. He used to have a woman who made him smile like that. Then he found out she was married and never really loved him anyway.

"You know," Elsa said demurely. "We could get Killian a girlfriend."

"No thanks," he said bitterly before taking another drink.

But Elsa's smile only got bigger. "You need to meet some more people here anyway now that you've moved to town, and I have the perfect friend for you!"

Liam scoffed from behind the bar. "The perfect friend? For Killian?"

"Yea!" Elsa said enthusiastically. "What about Emma?"

Liam laughed so loud a few patrons at the other end of the bar turned to see what the commotion was. "Emma, the sheriff of Storybrooke?"

"Sheriff?" Killian said. "No thank you."

But Elsa kept pressing, reaching out to gently squeeze Killian's arm. "Just one date. I think you'll really like her."

"No."

Liam leaned over the bar, his elbows resting on it as he stared at Killian. "Oh, c'mon, little brother-"

"Younger," Killian added through gritted teeth.

"Elsa wants you to go," he replied, his eyes taking on a mischievous spark. "And you know I can't say no to Elsa."

"He really can't," she said seriously. "And I will keep bugging him and bugging him about it."

"Please don't make me go through that."

Killian looked at his brother, then his brother's girlfriend, and then back again. Bloody hell, they both looked so excited about this horrific idea, and he knew that they wouldn't give up on pestering him until he said yes. And Elsa was looking so hopeful at him that Killian completely understood why Liam could never say no to her. It was infuriating. Frustrating. And it was going to work.

"Fine," Killian said in a dejected tone. "I'll go."

xxx xxx xxx

Killian's date with the sheriff of Storybrooke wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. It was just… there. He knew exactly what the problem was.

Their conversation at dinner was pleasant and nice - typical first-date stuff. But there was something holding Emma back from really talking to him. There was just a bit of a cold vibe coming from her, like she didn't want to really be there and didn't want to let Killian really see her.

To be fair, Killian was sure it was the same vibe he was giving off to her too. Sure, part of it was because he felt forced into this date by Elsa and Liam. But if he was really being honest with himself, most of it was because he was still hurt by the last woman who broke his heart. He wasn't ready for that kind of heartbreak again.

And if he opened himself up to Emma, he could guarantee he could have that kind of heartbreak again. He could tell she was a kindred spirit and someone who could understand him in a way no one else could. He could sense her own heartbreak, and the feeling she would rather close herself off than expose her heart to someone else again. He understood that as well. Too well. So he didn't push her, because he didn't want her to push him.

He walked her home, they kindly said good night, and that was that. She didn't say she would call him, and he didn't offer to call her either. It was probably for the best. They both knew it.

And that's how Killian ended up at the Rabbit Hole, needing something to settle him and somewhere to go before he headed home. He just couldn't face being alone with his thoughts right now. It was nothing that Emma had done wrong, but the emotions their date had exposed had him feeling on edge and he needed something to dull the pain.

Liam looked up from the bar, his face turning serious when he saw his brother walk in. "Rough date?" he asked.

"It was my fault," Killian said as he walked past his brother towards the bathrooms in the corner of the bar. "Pour me some rum. I'll be back."

He headed into the bathroom and threw some cold water on his face. He needed to collect himself before facing his brother, and he wasn't sure how Liam would react. On one hand, he knew just how much Killian had been through in the past year, and he couldn't expect his brother to bounce back from that now that he was in Storybrooke. On the other hand, Emma was a friend to Liam and Elsa. They had set up this date for him, and he blew it.

Killian took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror before finally building up the courage to face his brother. He would have a drink to dull the pain, and a quick chat with Liam, and he could put this failure of a night behind him.

Or maybe not. He stepped out to find his rum on the bar just like he had asked - and it was at a stool right next to Emma Swan. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who needed a drink after that disaster of a date.

But while Liam put him in a bad spot, he wasn't about to be a jerk about it. He could at least prove to Liam that he was still a gentleman sometimes. And he would have to be now that Emma caught sight of him, her eyes growing wider before she ducked her head.

"Emma."

"Hi, Killian," she said quietly.

He grabbed his drink from the bar. "Rough night?"

She shrugged. "Sort of," she said quietly. "You?"

"Sort of." He gave her a tight smile and small nod. "Well, I'll leave you to your drink."

Her hand gently grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "You don't have to go, Jones," she said. "Have a seat."

Killian raised one of his trademark eyebrows, and Emma looked over at the seat next to her, giving him permission to sit down. He was thankful she at least seemed to have no hard feelings about their date. But he was also thankful for the drink in his hand that gave him an excuse to do something while the awkward silence stretched on and on between them.

"So," he finally said as he put his tumbler on the bar. "Bad date?"

Emma's whole body relaxed, her shoulders slumping over as her head almost hit the rim of her glass. "It was the worst!" she said in a dejected tone. Then she lifted her eyes up to meet his. "I'm really sorry."

"No need, Swan." He waved a dismissive hand in the air. "It was definitely not my finest hour either."

"I actually was excited when Elsa told me she wanted to set me up on a date. Really, I was," she explained. "I haven't been on a regular date in a long time."

"You haven't had many _regular_ dates?"

Emma scoffed and drank some of her scotch. "So I used to be a bail bonds person," she explained. "My last date before the one tonight was with a married man who was also a bail jumper. Real winner."

"That's funny," Killian said bitterly.

Emma turned and looked at him. "What's funny about that?"

Killian played with the rim of his glass, wondering if he was about to reveal too much. But considering how bad his date with Emma had been because he wouldn't reveal anything, maybe a little bit was better than nothing.

"So my last date before tonight was with my girlfriend, Milah. I was in love with her." He took a drink of his rum, letting it burn down his throat. "I took her to a fancy dinner, asked her to marry me, and she laughed. Said she was married, and then apologized for making me think our relationship was more than a fling."

"A date with someone who's married? We really know how to pick them," she said bitterly. "So what did you do?"

Killian shrugged. "Quit my job, got kicked out of my apartment, arrested a few times for public drunkness. Don't tell the sheriff," he said, giving her a knowing grin. "And so I ended up here with my brother."

Emma nodded and took another sip. But she didn't respond to his confession, didn't acknowledge it really. And unlike their date, he wasn't going to just let it go.

"So what brought you to Storybrooke, Swan?" he prodded.

"The mayor's son, Henry." She took a deep breath and stared down at her drink. "Well, he's also my son. I gave him up for adoption and he found me."

Killian could feel the tension in his face as he clenched his jaw. "Where's Henry's father?"

Emma could only shrug and take another drink.

"We are quite the messed-up pair, aren't we, Swan?"

"We are quite that."

Killian let her finish her drink in peace, and he was thankful for the quiet moment with his thoughts and his rum. There was just something soothing his soul as he sat next to Emma. Whatever was missing on their date was here in the bar - and it wasn't because of the alcohol. Maybe the promise of the perfect date had clouded their early time together. Without the pretenses or pressure from their meddling friends, they were able to be themselves and get rid of the baggage that was holding them back.

Killian was so deep in thought that he hadn't seen Liam walk over and grab the empty tumbler from the bar. "Another one, brother?"

Despite the much better conversation at the bar, Killian wasn't sure he wanted to push his luck when it came to Emma Swan. Instead, he gave her a small smile before turning back to his brother. "Thanks, but I should probably go."

Emma put his hand over his and smiled. "You should stay a little longer."

Killian could feel a warm nervousness bubbling in his chest, but it was a good nervous. "I could do that," he said before giving his order to Liam - and adding another drink on his tab for Emma.

And when he walked her home for the second time that night, Killian actually got a kiss from Emma and the promise of another date.


End file.
